I Can See behind those hazel eyes
by sintary
Summary: This is an Itachi Love story. It does not follow the story line expect for the Academy and Chunin exams and blah blah! But it shall actually to turn out rather funny. That is to me. But please enjoy!
1. Info

"I can see Behind Those Hazel Eyes, of your's"

(An Itachi Uchiha

Love Story)

Info:

Name: Stella Ichiban

Age: 16(for now... it's going to start in my past)

birth date: December 20 1993

Personality: When I was little: Quiet, shy, happy, joyful. Now: (Outside) Distant; mysterious; happy;(Inside) misunderstood; revengeful; sorrowful.

Look likes: Long, lush, black hair down to my waist. Mysterious Hazel eyes. Tall, Flexible, slime body.

Pic:

(Me now)

(Me when I was little)

Village: You will no soon......

Rank: Same as Village

Clan: Ichiban

Kekkei Genkai: telepathy. And basically meddling with people's soul and feelings.

Jutsus from the Kekkei Genkai: Telepathy: _Mind Control _and _Destruction of the mind_. _Mind Control _is basically controlling another person's mind not body. Controlling what they think and act. And I can contact my allies through this jutsu. _Destruction of the Mind_: allows an Ichiban to implant thoughts in another's mind. An Ichiban could even make another's mind break down. This is highly used thorough missions. But the bad part of this jutsu is..... an Ichiban's own mind could break down if used to much at once. Then there is the Meddling with people's soul and feelings: _Heart swap, Controlling of the Heart, _and _Reversal._ _Heart Swap_ allows an Ichiban to change souls with another's. If another wants to feel a different feeling than what they are use to an Ichiban can make you feel what they feel. If another wants to really know how an Ichiban really feels, the Ichiban would use this jutsu. _Controlling of the Heart_ allows the Ichiban to grasp a hold of a feeling in another's heart and control it. Take Hatred as an example. There is hatred in everyone's heart. It's just some people don't really feel it. An Ichiban would use the _Mind Control_ to see memories in another's mind. Then the Ichiban would pull out reasons to feel Hatred and pull Hatred to the surface.(This jutsu I made up.... I saw an InuYasha ep. Darkness In Kagome's heart and the one after it. That's what gave me the idea) And finally _Reversal. _This is used on an Ichiban. The Ichiban would use this jutsu only if they are feeling something they don't want to. This jutsu gets rid of the emotion. But it's not permanent. The feeling could come back. But it gives the Ichiban enough plan to Revers the effect of the emotion.

Other qualities: Cooking, drawing, singing

Past: That will be know very soon........


	2. Flee From the Rain of Blood

Flee from the Rain...of...blood?

I was 5 at the time. The day was perfect. Mother and Father were happy. My elder sister, Mya and my elder brother, Kyostaky were happy too. A new Leader had been selected for the Hidden Rain. Leader Pein. We were so happy. I didn't understand at the time why they were so happy. There were parades and parties for this man. Mya and Kyostaky took me to the park. Christie was there too. Sitting, as usual, alone. Her parents were killed in this civil war. My parents and elder siblings hope Lord Pein will bring this to an end. Christie was so sad. Kyostaky and Mya acted as parents to her. And me. I'm her younger sister. She jumped off the swing and ran up to us. "Mya! Kyostaky! Did you hear? They have a new Leader!! This war is suppose to come to an end soon!" They looked at each other and then at her. "We heard that we got a new Leader... but..." Kyostaky said. Christie put her arms down along with her head. "But we didn't hear that good news!" Mya said quickly. Christie raised her head. "Really? I'm the first to tell you?" "Yes. Christie. You are the first." Mya said with a giggle. "Come on Christie! Let's go on the swings! Kyostaky! Mya! Come and push us!" I yelled as I raced Christie to the swings. I felt a gush a wind go passed. I stopped and opened my eyes. Christie was already sitting there on the swing... I looked back at Kyostaky and Mya. Their face was full of shock and disbelief. They didn't say anything though, so neither did I... After a few hours it was time to go. As we said good bye Christie said something....that made me cry. "I'm Sorry Stella.... There won't be a next time... This is the end." And then she ran toward the border. Kyostaky went after her. While Mya grabbed me and took me home. She pulled mother and father to the side and whispered what had happen. They freaked. "But we had just asked Leader Pein if we could adopt her!" Mother yelled. Kyostaky came back out of breath and a frightened expression. "You look like a ghost scared you! What's wrong and What happened!?" Father commanded. "I can see through your illusions! What have you done?! You sick Uchiha!" I stared at Kyostaky to Father. Mya did the same. Her eyes widened. "Stella! Get away!" She yelled. "What have you done?! You bastard!" 'Is this what Christie meant? 'There won't be a next time' Did she know what was going to happen? Christie....' my thoughts stopped because the were dissolved in..... Genjutsu? Mya and Kyostaky weren't there. I could here their voices but they were nowhere to been seen.

Outside Genjutsu , 

"Who are you!?" Mya yelled. "I am.... Madara Uchiha!" responded the intruder. "Why are you here?" Kyostaky asked.

"I'm merely here to warn you." Madara answered "Warn us about What!?" Mya yelled.(there will be info at the end about Christie, Kyostaky and Mya because they play a big part in this) "About what's coming, really." He answered. "I already told this one girl."

Inside the Genjutsu 

I saw what was going to happen. If we didn't get out of here.... we were going to get slaughtered.... My pulses everywhere pulsed against my fragile skin. 'Mother! Father! NO!!!'

Genjutsu Released 

"NO!!!!!!!!" I screamed! Mya put her arms around me. "Stella! What's wrong!" She glared at Madara. "What have you done!? You, you..... you monster!" I opened my eyes weakly. "Mya. I've seen what's going to happen... listen to what he's going to say..... He's going to save us..." Then I went unconscious. She glared at Madara again. "YOU!-" "That enough Mya!" Kyostaky yelled. Mya and Madara stared at Kyostaky. "Go on Madara." He glared at Madara. All eyes where back on Madara. "Right. Now then.... where was I?.... Ahh right.... I was in the Village when I sensed, no I saw, A threat. It's name was Orochimaru. The White Serpent." Kyostaky and Mya's eyes widened. "Orochimaru?!" Mya said. "No way.... what the devil is he doing her?" "But why? Why here?" Kyostaky asked Madara. "Maybe to join my Organization." He answered. Then he walked closer. "I see your sad deaths..... but I can't see the child's.... I want to make an offer." Kyostaky stepped closer to Mya and I. "Your mother knows me. And before she left to go fight against this serpent, she asked me to offer this." "Our mother would never! She may have come from the Uchiha clan but!-" "But nothing! Mya Ichiban!" Mother yelled. Eyes went to the door. "I did know Madara. In fact, I was suppose to marry him. But then he fled from the village. I came here on a mission and found your father. I fell in love with someone outside my clan. He was a Zytake. They meddled with people's emotions. Mya, you inherited your father's Kekkei Genkai. Kyostaky you inherited mine." Mother explained. "But then.... what about..." Mya looked down at me. "What about Stella?" Mya asked. "There's know way to tell yet. Her Kekkei Genkai hasn't waken yet-" Mother stopped short. Her eyes widened and became lifeless. I was awake by then just listening with my eyes closed. But when Mother had stopped short... I knew something was wrong. I saw a sword. But in the same instant, I was off the ground and into my sister's arms. The scenery was a blur of color.... but those colors were: Black because it was night and.... and..... blood.... It was all over the scenery. Blood was everywhere. It was even pouring down from the Heavens above! I struggled to move my frozen, bloodstained lips. "Are we leaving too?" I asked. "Yes. Let's hope HE doesn't follow." Mya said. 'Is she talking about Madara?' I wonder..... The scenery went from blood red to forest Green. We were in the forest. But who knows for how long?

*******************************************************

Important Characters:

name: Mya Ichiban

Age: 10

birth date: July 15, 1988

Personality: Short Tempered; strong; Protective; motherly

Looks like: Short black hair, Crystal blue eyes; Tall and Slime

Pic:

Village: Rain to Leaf

Rank: Chunin

Clan: Ichiban; Zytake

Kekkei Genkai: Meddling with people's feelings and soul.

Jutsus from the Kekkei Genkai: Telepathy: _Mind Control _and _Destruction of the mind_. _Mind Control _is basically controlling another person's mind not body. Controlling what they think and act. And I can contact my allies through this jutsu. _Destruction of the Mind_: allows an Ichiban to implant thoughts in another's mind. An Ichiban could even make another's mind break down. This is highly used thorough missions. But the bad part of this jutsu is..... an Ichiban's own mind could break down if used to much at once. _(These next group of jutsus are from the Zytake clan)Then there is the Meddling with people's soul and feelings: Heart swap, Controlling of the Heart, and Reversal. Heart Swap allows an Ichiban to change souls with another's. If another wants to feel a different feeling than what they are use to an Ichiban can make you feel what they feel. If another wants to really know how an Ichiban really feels, the Ichiban would use this jutsu. Controlling of the Heart allows the Ichiban to grasp a hold of a feeling in another's heart and control it. Take Hatred as an example. There is hatred in everyone's heart. It's just some people don't really feel it. An Ichiban would use the Mind Control to see memories in another's mind. Then the Ichiban would pull out reasons to feel Hatred and pull Hatred to the surface.(This jutsu I made up.... I saw an InuYasha ep. Darkness In Kagome's heart and the one after it. That's what gave me the idea) And finally Reversal. This is used on an Ichiban. The Ichiban would use this jutsu only if they are feeling something they don't want to. This jutsu gets rid of the emotion. But it's not permanent. The feeling could come back. But it gives the Ichiban enough plan to Revers the effect of the emotion._

More about Mya: She grew up in time of the 2nd Great Ninja war. And became a different person. Before: "I was carefree. I didn't care about anything. And this war broke out. I was terrified. After the war ended a few years before Stella was born, I started to care. I brought my grades up dramatically. I raised from dead last to the top of my class. I became very protective. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially Kyostaky and Stella. Mostly Kyostaky because he's protected me against every and anything I couldn't handle_. _If he disappeared or died.... I... I don't know what I'd do.... I... I love him..... but since we're of the same family I guess that sounds wrong..... but indeed I love him... and my true love... will possessall his qualitites. There's no doubt in that."

_*******************************************_

Name: Kyostaky Ichiban

Age: 18

Birth date: March 15, 1985

Personality: calm, plays it cool, strong

Looks like: medium Red-orangish, hair(from our father), milky, hypnosis brown eyes; tall, strong looking. Not to buff but not too weak looking, average

Pic:

Village: Rain to Leaf

Rank: Joinin

Clan: Ichiban; Uchiha

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan; Mangekyo

Jutsu from Kekkei Genkai: all Uchihan qualitites and Telepathy: _Mind Control _and _Destruction of the mind_. _Mind Control _is basically controlling another person's mind not body. Controlling what they think and act. And I can contact my allies through this jutsu. _Destruction of the Mind_: allows an Ichiban to implant thoughts in another's mind. An Ichiban could even make another's mind break down. This is highly used thorough missions. But the bad part of this jutsu is..... an Ichiban's own mind could break down if used to much at once. _(These next group of jutsus are from the Zytake clan)Then there is the Meddling with people's soul and feelings: Heart swap, Controlling of the Heart, and Reversal. Heart Swap allows an Ichiban to change souls with another's. If another wants to feel a different feeling than what they are use to an Ichiban can make you feel what they feel. If another wants to really know how an Ichiban really feels, the Ichiban would use this jutsu. Controlling of the Heart allows the Ichiban to grasp a hold of a feeling in another's heart and control it. Take Hatred as an example. There is hatred in everyone's heart. It's just some people don't really feel it. An Ichiban would use the Mind Control to see memories in another's mind. Then the Ichiban would pull out reasons to feel Hatred and pull Hatred to the surface.(This jutsu I made up.... I saw an InuYasha ep. Darkness In Kagome's heart and the one after it. That's what gave me the idea) And finally Reversal. This is used on an Ichiban. The Ichiban would use this jutsu only if they are feeling something they don't want to. This jutsu gets rid of the emotion. But it's not permanent. The feeling could come back. But it gives the Ichiban enough plan to Revers the effect of the emotion_.

More About Kyostaky: I grew up in the First Great Ninja war and I was in the Second, well part of the Second. I hated it. The schooling stopped and everyone had to stay inside. Except, of course, those who fought in the Wars. But when The First Great Ninja war ended, school started again, but I was in a different school with Ninja that were..... Chunin, Joinin, Special Joinin, Even our leader was there. They said "You are the most excellent Shinobi this world has ever seen. We brought you here to make sure you keep it up. This might... be the end for you if you can't handle it." I was terrified. I was only 7 years old and they were going to work me to death! But day after day. Week after week. Month after Month. I became the best. Each day was harder then the last. And after one year, one year, of immense training, I was known all over the Shinobi world. Everyone cheered my name as I walked back home. My Father and mother were very proud. Eight years and people feared me. My little sister was still not born. Then a few month later she was born. A few months after that.... The Second Great Ninja war broke out. I fought till just recently. Lord Pein called me back. He said "I'll need you for other things. I don't want you to die yet." But I think he was afraid because the people wanted me to become the new leader. But I didn't run. "I wouldn't know what to do." I would say.

******************************************

Name: Christie

Age: 5

Birth date: unknown

Personality: varity of emotions show upon her face.

Look likes: Long brown hair that is in pigtails on the side and the a low ponytail. Dark Purple eyes; slim body

Pic:

Village: Rain to village unknown(but she did leave....)

Rank: unknown(she wasn't an academe student ever at the Hidden Rain.)

Clan: Unknown

Kekkei Genkai: Unknown..

More on Christie: This girl is a main character in the story. She is very mysterious. Not Much is known about her. But all will be revealed... (I don't know when but I will soon!)


	3. Entry! School Imformation! WTH

Entry! School Information? WTH?!

For what seemed like a year, we were in the forest. Mya and Kyostaky were moving at a fast pace. Then they stopped. They looked at each other. 'There's no other way Kyostaky.' Mya thought. 'I know... but' He looked back at me. 'She's not as fast as us.' 'Kyostaky! We're not leaving her behind!' "Stella!" Mya yelled. I jumped toward her. "Yes." I said as I neared. She put out to fingers and jabbed me in the forehead. "I'm sorry. And then all color went black.

Then after an eternity of darkness, I was able to open my eyes. "Hey! She's finally waking up! Mya!" Came Kyostaky's voice. "Kyostaky? Mya?" I heard running. "Oh Stella. Iruka!" Mya said. A guy with a spiked ponytail came. "This is the new girl?" He asked. "Yes. Stella Ichiban." "Alright.... okay come on. My name is Iruka." He said. "Stella. Go with Iruka. Kyostaky and I have a few errands to run." And Mya helped me up. "Come on let me show you to our classroom. He took me to the classroom. "How old are you?" "Umm..... what's today's date?" I asked. "December 21st." He said. "Then I'm 6." "Okay... you'll start class next year. Okay?" I nodded. Then these two kids passed by. "Hi Iruka-sensei." Said one. "Hello Sir." Said the other. "Good evening, Itachi. Shisui. What are you two up to?" He asked. "We were going to train." Said Shisui. "Yeah! Shisui's going to teach me some new moves!" Said Itachi. "Okay. You two have fun." And then they were gone. "Itachi, the younger one, will be in your class next year." Iruka said. 'So... I'm going to be with an Uchiha, Huh?' I thought.

*******************************************

srry this one was short. The next one will be like a year later when school begins.


	4. School Begins I am an Outcast or part

School Begins.. I am an Outcast or part of a clan?

Okay I'm 7 okay.

************************************

I got up and changed into a black tank top and white shorts. My shirt had my clan symbol on the back. It was a spirit bird. I walked out the door only moments later. Mya was shopping and Kyostaky was on a mission. He was going to show ANBU black ops what had happen. I was walking and I noticed people staring at me. I think it was because of my feet. I was walking around the village barefoot. That's our clan tradition. The bird is free so we are too. Our clothes are lose but tight enough to stay on right. And our feet. We tried bigger shoes but it didn't work. So we kept them barefoot. I got the Academy in like five minutes. It was the opening ceremony. I saw an open area to stand. And to my luck it was by Itachi Uchiha. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back to be polite. After the Hokage said his speech(i don't know what it was otherwise i would have put it in) the kids separated to go to their parents. I saw Itachi was with his Father, Mother, Shisui, and his younger brother. Me.. I was all alone..

~~~~Itachi's P.O.V

I had gotten here early. A few minutes later that girl from a year ago came and stood by me. I nodded my head and she nodded back. The Hokage's speech was boring. And all I kept thinking about was this girl next to me. Anyway as we split up to go by our parents and family before we go inside, Father asked me a strange question. "Who is that girl over there? I think her brother came to ANBU for help. Something about an incident in the Hidden Rain." "Umm... I don't know her name.. But I saw her like a year ago..." I said. He looked at me in shock. "It took her brother a year to get a hold of the ANBU?" "Honey." Mother said. "Itachi, why don't you make friends with her. She seems lonely." "Okay mother." I ran over to Shisui first. He said that he was going to fail last year so he and I could be in the same class and graduate the same year. That is if I graduate at all. "Shisui! My mom wants us to go and make friends with the new girl. Let's go!" I didn't wait for his reply.

~~~~~My P.O.V

I was walking around when I sensed someone's presence. I turned around and..... Itachi partially ran me over! "Ow!" I said. His Mother and baby brother came over. His father stayed put. "Itachi!" She scolded. Just then Mya appeared. "Stella are you okay?" She said helping me up. I put my hand against my head. "I'm fine. I don't feel a thing." I pulled my hand away from my head. Everyone's eyes widened. "What?" I asked. I looked at my hand. My eyes widened too. I was going to scream but Mya covered my mouth. "We've got to get her to the hospital now." She Itachi's mom. "Shh..." Mya said as she brought me close to her. She put her hand over my wound. I could tell people were staring. Then she pulled away. "There. All better!" She said with a giggle. "Alright! Everyone line up!" Said the Hokage. "I'm so sorry. Maybe you and Stella could come over tonight for dinner and we could get to know each other better." "I would love to Mrs. Uchiha." said Mya. And then we went inside.


	5. Dinner with an Uchiha family? WEIRD!

Okay so school was like soooooo boring it wasn't funny. Mya came and got me. She had went shopping.... 'Great' I thought. After two hours of plucking and pulling. Owing and Ouching. Oos and ahs. Mya finished my make up. This is what I looked like:

"Mya! Do I have to wear this?" "Yes!" I groaned. 'This is not going to be good.'

FAST FORWARD

We were walking to the Uchiha residence. It wasn't fear at all. Maybe a few minutes or so, when Itachi and Shisui came to greet us. "Hello madams." They said. "Please follow us!" They walked forward and so did we. Itachi and Shisui stood on both sides of me. 'This is sooo weird!'

~~~~~~Itachi's P.O.V

Shisui and I were waiting at my house. Shisui said that he could spend the night. We didn't see them, we smelt them. Shisui and I ran to the gates. "Hello Madams" We said . "Please follow us!" We started walking forward. They followed us. As I breathed in and out, I smelt a beautiful smell. I slowed down and so did Shisui. 'He must have smelt it too.' We were right next to the younger girl. 'She smells sooo nice.' I thought. 'Wait! I've known, well... talked to her only twice! And I'm feeling this? What is this?' "We're here!" Shisui blurted. "Good heavens Shisui! Don't do that!" My mom said. "Mom..." I said.

~~~~~~~My P.O.V

Mrs. Uchiha stood there. "Well." She said. "Good evening... Your name is?" Mya looked from side to side. "I shall tell you inside." She said. 'Okay... weird...' "Alrighty then." We went inside and took off our shoes. Mrs. Uchiha lead us to their family room. "Big brother!" A two year old said. "Hey Sasuke!" Shisui and Itachi knelt down to embrace Sasuke. "Right. My name is Mikoto." Said Mrs. Uchiha. "This is my youngest, Sasuke. My oldest, Itachi." she pointed to each. "And this is Shisui, Itachi's friend." And then this old guy came in. "And this" she walked over to him. "Is my husband, Fugaku" He looked at us shocked. "I am Mya Ichiban" Mya said shaking both Uchiha's hands. "And this" She put her hand behind my head. "Is my younger sister, Stella." "Please to meet you." I said. "You too." Said Mrs. Uchiha. We all sat down and started to eat. Itachi was on one side and Shisui was on the other. Sasuke was next to Itachi and on his other side was Mya. And then there was Mikoto and Fugaku. We were chatting when this guy burst through the door. "Mr. Uchiha! Report from AN-" he stopped and looked at us. "Oh.... I'm so sorry Sir..." He said.. "That's okay. Now what's the matter?" Said Mr. Uchiha. "One ANBU came back and said 'They had gotten to the rest. Don't send anyone.... It's a Mad house over there.. They all were killed.' He was from the Hidden Rain excavation." Mr. Uchiha stood up. "Are you saying one ANBU out of 5 survived!" "Yes sir!" "That's just great..." He looked at us. "That was your brother's plead. It's on your heads." Mr. Uchiha said. I stared at him. "Are you saying.... Kyostaky... is... dead?" Mya asked sadly. "I am afraid so." Said Mr. Uchiha. I got up and ran out the door. "Stella! It's not safe!" Yelled Mya.


	6. Suicide Statement!

~~~Itachi's P.O.V

We were eating dinner when one of Father's men came in. "Mr. Uchiha!" He sounded worried. "Report from AN-" He stopped and looked at us. "Oh... I'm so sorry, Sir...." He said. "That's okay. Now what's the Matter?" Father said. "One ANBU came back and said 'They had gotten to the rest. Don't send anyone...... It's a mad House over there.... They all were killed.' He was from the Hidden Rain excavation." Father stood up in annoyance. "Are you saying one ANBU out of 5 survived!" "Yes sir!" "That's just great...." He looked at Mya and Stella. "That was your brother's plead! It's on your heads!" I knew father was thinking about a ransom. 'Probably to make Mya become a ANBU to replace 1 of 4.' Mya and Stella stared at him. Then Mya spoke. "Are you saying.... Kyostaky..... is..... dead?" She sounded close to tears. Father sighed. "I am afraid so." Stella got up and ran out the back door. "Stella! It's not safe!" Mya yelled tears streaming down her eyes. Nobody moved or said anything. I looked at everyone. "Aren't we going to get her?" I asked. Father sighed. "Shisui! Itachi! Go to bed." We did as Father told. We were in my room. "Itachi...." I looked at Shisui. "Don't do it. Don't go after her. She's not worth it." I glared at Shisui. I didn't reply. I simply sat on my window sill. "Itachi don't do it." Shisui said. "You jerks!!! You're suppose to be chasing her!!!!!" Mya yelled. "Shisui!" Father yelled. Shisui looked at me and then went down stairs. Sasuke was in my room and was minding his own business. "Big Brother?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Are you going to go after her?" "Yeah Sasuke. Don't tell anyone." "Okay." Then he went back to doing what ever he was doing. I jumped down from the window. I ran. 'Where could she have gone?' I thought. 'Back to the village maybe?' I was frustrated. I remembered what Mya had said. 'It was too dangerous. What does she mean by that.' "Itachi." I looked up and slowed. To my surprise it was Mya. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." 'What the...' "You wanted to know where she is right?" She said smiling. "How did-" She stopped me. "My clan could read minds. Please. When you come back. Take care of her. Cause when you come back... I won't be here." I looked at her. "Tell Stella someone tricked me. Okay?" I nodded. "She went to the Hidden Sound." She pointed north. "Hai." And I ran past her. Ready to cry. 'Why is everyone dying?' I silently cried. "Why is this all put on me?" I asked myself.

*******************************

Sorry it's short. The next one should be longer!


	7. Soul Kidnaping! You’ve got to be kidding

Itachi's P.O.V

I ran for about 5 hours through the never ending green forest. I finally came to the end of the forest. There was a small village down there. 'Is this the Hidden Sound?' Suddenly there was a noise. I turned around. A shark like guy stood with Stella in his arms. He was with a White skinned man. He was really pale. "What are you doing with Stella!" I said. They laughed at my childish voice. "How old are they again, Orochimaru." The shark like guy said. "About seven. They have to attend the Academy in the Hidden Rain." 'The Hidden Rain? Isn't that where Stella's from? Isn't that where 6 shinobi where killed?!' I asked myself these questions. They guy with white skin, I took as Orochimaru. 'Orochimaru?!!!!' I got into battle position. "Well it looks like he does remember me." Orochimaru said. "Give her back." I said coldly. They laughed. "You could sound so cold when you want." Orochimaru said. "We have on request though." I took a step forward. "You and Stella here first will join the Rain Academy. Then we'll find you. Eventually." He smirked. The shark guy jumped behind me and through her down the cliff. He turned and looked at me. I was already behind him. I had left a clone there staring at him. He looked over his shoulder. "So you put a shadow clone?" He turned to Orochimaru. "He hasn't enrolled in the Academy yet, has he?" Orochimaru must have shook his head because there was no answer. Stella stirred as she fell. She screamed. I looked down. There was water.... and rocks! Pointed rocks!! Sharp rocks!! 'Oh man!' She looked paralyzed. We both neared the water. But I was not getting any closer to her. Then, suddenly, there was something blinding. I covered my eyes and lost sight of Stella. There was a splash. 'No! She's dead! There's no way I could let that happen and I did. I'm so stupid!' I jumped onto one of the rocks and looked around. 'I don't see her. Does she know how to swim? Did she get out of the way and dived in?'

~~~My P.O.V

I was running to the nearest village. The Hidden Sound. I knew that this is where most rouge ninja come to because a rouge ninja himself created this village. My eyes were closed, with tears streaming down my eyes. I had summon a spirit(or soul) to guide me through the tangles of green. Suddenly my spirit disappeared. I froze right in my place. 'What's going on.' I couldn't move. I felt my soul leaving my body. 'What! You've got to be kidding me! Only another Ichiban could do this!' And then my soul had left my body.

~~~My soul's P.O.V

I saw my body drop dead. These guys(if you could call one a guy) came out dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. "Where is her soul... . Orochimaru?" Fish guy said. "Hmm....." Said..... I gasped. 'Orochimaru!' He heard me. "Soul capture!" I returned to my body. Since it was by force, I wouldn't wake up for a while. Then it all went black and unheard.

FAST FORWARD

I felt somebody push me. I felt a gush of air fly passed me. I knew I was falling. I heard someone else falling... after me... I tried to move my body. I opened my eyes and screamed. 'I can't move! I'm going to die! Mya... if you can hear me.... to die.... but I'm going to go with Kyostaky... I can see him beckoning me to give up.' That wasn't what I saw. I landed...

I'm So sorry but this one was going to be longer but with a cliff hanger!


	8. New People! And more death scenarios!

MY P.O.V

I landed on something.... smooth? And moist? "Hey are you okay?" Someone asked. I looked up. There was a man with really long blonde hair. I sat up. "I guess." I looked around. We were really close to the water. "Deibara!" Came a voice. I turned around. There was that fish guy again. "Go away!! Haven't you had enough!?" I yelled at him. He jumped on the bird, obviously smaller and more younger than the one I saw. "Kisame? What ya do this time?" The blond asked. "I didn't do anything!" He yelled. "Deibara! Deibara!!" came a more childish voice. I looked there was probably the most kidish 7 year old I have even seen. He, was a raven. But he was a spiked raven.(meaning black spiky hair) "What Tobi?" The blond asked. (Okay tobi doesn't have a mask on. There is a pic at the bottom for you to see the face) "Someone else is falling too!" He exclaimed. I looked up. "Itachi!" I screamed. I stood up and jumped. 'I'm not going to go far with that kick. Ugh.' I had almost grabbed a hold of him when something pulled me down. I screamed. Something had literally grabbed my ankle and pulled. "I'm down here, stupid!" 'I know that voice.' I looked down. There was Itachi. I gasped. "Get away from that one! It's explosive" He yelled. Just then the clone exploded. It pushed me passed Itachi and out of his grip. I hit the water. I could have sworn I saw the ocean spirits trying to keep me alive. But everything went blank and black.

Itachi P.O.V

I was trying so hard to get closer. But there was nothing. I looked around. I saw nothing. Then I see something from behind me flying at me. I made a clone and vanished. Someone jumped from... a... bird? 'Sintary!' I thought as she neared the clone. The tag had set itself on the clone. She was close.. 'she's too close!' I moved to a position to where I could grab her. I grabbed her leg. She screamed. "I'm down here stupid!" she hazel eyes fell on me. 'She's beautiful.....' I thought.. Her mouth opened a little as if to gasp. I shook my head and tried to focus. "Get away from that one! It's explosive!" I yelled. The clone exploded. I put my arm that was free above my eyes and braced for impact. I felt my lose my grip on her ankle. I heard a splash. I turned around and screamed "Stella!!" This bird thing came and I landed on it. "Where is the girl?" A blond asked. "I DON'T KNOW!!!" I yelled. He backed off... "hey hey!! Deibara!! Can we introduce of selves?!!" The spiked raven asked. "Sure" The blond said with a sigh/eye roll. "YEAH!! Okay!! I'm Tobi!" The raven said. "I'm Deibara" The blond said. "And I'm Kisame." The shark said. I stared at Kisame. "You're using Genjutsu... aren't you?" I whispered.. "What the hell are you talkin' about?" He said. "What I'm trying to say is that I just saw you up there" I pointed to the hill. "Oh! You mean my dad!! Yeah he's evil, I'm not." Kisame said. I didn't ease up. 'Son or not. There's no way I'm going to trust him till I know for sure.' "Okay. Let's focus on Stella please." Deibara said. "Right" I said snapping out of my mind.


	9. a supposable 'Death'

Itachi's P.O.V

Kisame, even though I didn't want to, and I were under water looking for Stella. "There!" He said. We swam to a body... covered in... water spirits...... I saw kisame start to back out. "Oh no you're not!" I said pulling him with me. "Stella!" I yelled. "Stella!?" Came a child's voice. "Christie?" Stella said weakly. "What are you doing here?!" The voice said. "I'm drowning... dying.." Stella said. "NO!!!!!" I yelled. The child, Christie, looked at me.

(Again I had a picture but Quizilla won't except it)

Her hair was white against the blue ocean water. Her eyes were coal black and big. She hissed at me. I backed up. "You and your petty friends get out of here. We'll bring her to you when we're done." Her voice was harsh. Not like it had been when she found Stella. Kisame must have knocked me out, cause everything went black after that.

My P.O.V

The water spirits were trying everything to save me. "Stella!" Itachi's voice came. 'I can hear. I can think. It's working!' "Stella?!" 'Okay.. Maybe it's not working... unless..' "Christie?" 'My voice is working, but it's weak.' "What are you doing here?!" She asked worriedly. "I'm drowning... dying.." I said. "NO!!!!!!" Itachi yelled. Christie gave him a cold stare. She hissed at him. "Please... no fighting..." I said. But it was too soft. Itachi started backing up. "Christie. You're scaring my friend..." I whispered. My voice was going. "You and your petty friends get out of here. We'll bring her to you when we're done." She was too harsh. This fish guy came up to Itachi and knocked him out. "NO!!" I yelled. Then everything went black. I had used to much strength.

Sasuke's POV(yeah yeah yeah!)

"Mommy? Where's big brother?" I asked. "Honey.. He's looking for someone as a mission." My mother said. "Now it's time for your nap." She picked me up and took me to my crib. I lied down and fell asleep.

Mikoto's(sasuke's mom) POV

I walked down the stairs after putting Sasuke to sleep. I walked into the kitchen, when an ANBU came in. "Mrs. Mikoto." "Yes?" I asked. "The hokage wants to see you right away." "Alright, lemme just grab-" Mrs. Haruno came rushing in. "Go now! I'll watch over little Sasuke." She said. "Alright." I said and hurried off with the ANBU.

Fast Forward!

We finally got to the hokage's. "Yes, Lord Hokage?" I asked. "We have recently been informed from the Hidden Sound that your son is dead." My eyes widened in horror. "No..." I whispered and ran. I knew it wasn't polite but I couldn't bare it. I just couldn't. I ran into someone. "Mikoto!" Fugaku said. I buried my head into his hard shoulder and cried. "Come on. Let's get you home and then you could tell me what happened." He carried me to the house in bridal style. He sat me down when Mrs. Haruno came in with Sasuke in one arm and Sakura in the other. "Good Heavens! Mikoto! What happened!?" I sniffed and spoke. "The.." More Sniffles. "T-the H-hokage..." Fugaku held me because I was shaking. "The Hokage said.... That Itachi's Dead!" I cried some more. Mrs. Haruno gasped and the little ones cried. Sakura was just hungry but I knew that Sasuke understood. Fugaku squeezed my shoulder and said "It's alright... we couldn't do anything..." He trailed off. "Except prevent him from going after that _girl._" Mrs. Haruno said. She said girl in disgust. "No...He.. He loved her..." I managed to say. "Ya, well is she dead too?" She asked. "I don't know...." I sniffled. "Probably.... She could have ran into.... _him_." I said. "Probably." Fugaku said.


End file.
